So Small
by onetreehilloltlgirl
Summary: A alternate reality story. What would happen if Tad and Dixie had another daughter and a once thought dead loved one appeared to be alive?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my newest story. It's a total alternate reality. This takes place in the present, but Dixie never did return from the dead.

What if Tad and Dixie had another daughter? What would her life be like? What would happen if a family got news about a loved one being alive and to what extent would they go to find that person?

So Small

Introductions:

"Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand, and what you've been out there searching for forever is in your hands. When you figure out love is all that matters after all, it just makes everything seem so small."

Eighteen year old Anna Martin sang in front of a large crowd gathered at The Comeback, a popular hangout in the small town of Pinevalley, Pennsylvania. It was open mike night and it had attracted quite a large audience, including some of the towns most well known citizens.

Anna was a member of the infamous Martin family. The family had been in Pinevalley since the start and had long ago become one of the most prominent and important families in town. The Martin family basically ran Pinevalley Hospital, with the grandfather Joe Martin being the chief of staff. His wife Ruth was head of the nursing unit and two of his sons were now doctors. The grandson Jamie was studying pre-med at Pinevalley University. If you were born into the family it almost seemed as if it was expected of you to become a doctor of some sort. But for at least one member, that was a different story.

Tad Martin, also known as Anna's father, had gone in a different direction and trained to become a P.I. and a damn good one at that. Anna had always wanted to follow in her father's footsteps but for some reason a lot of the family frowned upon that. They didn't seem to mind the fact that Tad wasn't a doctor, but it was expected that Anna was to be.

Anna from an early age had shown signs of great intelligence and an uncanny need to help people. She was always the person to show up when someone seemed to be in trouble and she seemed to instinctively know how to help. The Martin's didn't understand, with all of Anna's intelligence and compassion, why she would choose a completely different profession.

Anna was known to be a bit of a daddy's girl for the most part but she was also very much her mother's daughter. Her mother Dixie Martin had been the family's cornerstone and rock in times of need. She was considered a saint, or an angel as Joe Martin had often referred to her as. The entire family had suffered a great tragedy when Dixie had been presumed dead after a tragic accident in Switzerland. There were three people who had suffered the most following Dixie's tragic accident and they were Tad, Dixie's son JR Chandler, and her daughter Anna.

JR had emotionally shut down. He wasn't really a Martin but the family considered him one of their own. Tad had always thought of JR as his son, after all he was Dixie's son and Anna's brother. When JR started shutting everyone out, it seemed as if the entire family shut down. JR had eventually left town, unable to be around the people who reminded him of his mother, mostly Anna.

Once JR left things just continued to spiral downwards. Tad was so upset, not just about Dixie but now about JR as well, he didn't think he could be a good father to his daughter any longer. Needless to say Anna and Tad's relationship suffered drastically and Anna eventually moved in with her grandparents. Jamie, Tad's son soon followed suit and Tad found himself all alone without his wife and now children.

About a year after Dixie's demise JR returned to town with a wife, followed by his wife's mother. Babe and Krystal Carey made their presence known wherever they went and it wasn't long before Tad found himself becoming attracted to Krystal. Anna hated Krystal right from the beginning fearing she was going to replace her mother in Tad's heart. And as for Babe, she completely consumed all of JR's time, especially after it was found out she was pregnant.

Anna quickly resented both mother and daughter and started rebelling completely just to get her father and brother's attention. She started smoking and sneaking out late on school nights. Pretty soon she was ending up in trouble at school as well as with the law. Tad grew increasingly concerned with his daughter, who had always been kind, sweet and just generally a good kid, just like her mother. Tad soon found out he desperately needed help trying to get his daughter back on the right track and contacted a psychiatrist who dealt specifically with trouble teens. After talking with the psychiatrist both Anna and Tad started to realize the other's pain. They were not the only ones being affected by Dixie's death. The psychiatrist suggested Anna move back in with her father and that Tad start spending less time with Krystal. They both agreed and that was the start of their lives turning around for the better.

Anna started to accept Krystal and Babes role in her father and brothers live and even came to like them. Krystal seemed to genuinely care for her and Babe was the older sister Anna had never had. Eventually things got almost back to normal and with the exception of a few problems with JR and Jamie, things were looking up again.

What will happen if after 5 years of being presumed dead, the women that everyone knew and loved and thought of as a saint, suddenly appears to be alive? What extent with her family go to find her and bring her back?? Only time will tell as the people of this small town realize just how small the world truly is.


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you know JR and Babe are still married in this story, and none of that baby-switch happened.

Chapter 2

The crowd cheered as Anna left the stage. Krystal walked up and introduced the next act before walking back over and hugging the young girl.

"You were great up there kiddo." Krystal smiled.

"Thanks." Anna smiled her hundred watt smile. "I was so nervous." She admitted.

"You didn't need to be." Babe Carey said as she walked over and joined in the discussion. "You were awesome."

Before Anna could say anything to respond she felt herself being lifted off the ground and spun around.

"Whoa." She screamed, but already knew who it was. "JR, put me down. I'm going to kill you." Anna yelled but was laughing as she did so.

"Uh-huh. Nice try little sis." JR laughed at his sister.

"Well I could." She said and pretended to pout like a little kid.

"What are you five?" JR asked. "That's the way Little A behaves."

Anna's eyes lit up at the mention of her nephew. "Speaking of which, you need a baby-sitter anytime soon?"

"You want to baby-sit? What are you running a fever?" Babe said as she checked her sister- in – laws forehead.

Anna swatted her arm away. "Yeah, I love the little guy. You know that. Besides I haven't baby sat him in forever."

"Well then what do you say to tomorrow night?" Babe asked. "JR and I have tickets to a play in New York."

"We do?" JR asked as his wife nudged him. "Oh right, that play."

"I'd love too." Anna said but then suddenly remembered she had plans with her father. "Oh man, I promised dad I'd go to some football game with him."

"Well that's ok. We can find someone else." Babe reassured her.

"Yeah I'm sure Colby could do it." JR said as he looked at his sister.

"Could do what?" Colby asked joining the group.

"Baby-sit Little A." Babe said.

"I can't I'm going out with Shawn." Colby said then looked at her best friend. "Remember Anna. I told you it was his and my anniversary."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Of course." She shook her head and laughed. She hadn't managed to keep a boyfriend around longer then a few months but here was Colby about to celebrate her 1 year anniversary. The world sure was strange.

"I'll do it. I'll just have to tell dad to find someone else to go to the game with." Anna sighed. "Hey Krystal, maybe he could take Jenny. You know a little daddy daughter bonding time?" Anna asked referring to her new baby sister.

"I don't really know how I feel about my baby going to a loud game like that." Krystal stated but then saw the look of Anna's face. "Alright fine. But you are asking your father missy."

"Fine with me." Anna agreed.

"Ok then its settled. Tomorrow night Anna will baby- sit Little A and JR and I will go out." Babe concluded.

A few moments later Tad entered the pub. "Hey guys." He said as he took a seat a their table.

"Ugh Tad, Anna has something she'd like to ask you." JR said as he laughed when his sister darted him a glare.

"She does? Ok Anna-banana what is it?" Tad asked referring to the nickname he had given his daughter when she was a baby.

"Well you see Dad…JR and Babe are going to this show in New York tomorrow night and I was sort of wondering if I could baby-sit Little A for them. But I know we have plans so I was hoping you could take Jenny to the game. Krystal already agreed to let her go." Anna said expecting a guilt trip from her dad. Tad laughed at the fact that she was speaking a hundred miles a minute, something she had gotten from her mother.

"Sure sounds good." Tad said simply.

"Really?" Anna asked standing up. "Your not going to guilt trip me into going with you?"

Tad shook his head. "No Ann, your old enough to make your own decisions. If you want to look after Little A, go ahead. Besides Jenny and I could use some time together. You've heard all my jokes, she hasn't." Tad laughed.

"Yeah I think I've heard all your lame jokes and then some." Anna smirked and then leaned over and hugged her dad. "Thanks daddy." She smiled and flipped her long wavy dark hair over her shoulder.

It was times like these when Anna reminded him so much of her mother, Dixie. It wasn't just the way she looked. It wasn't that she didn't look like Dixie. With the exception of her dark hair Anna looked identical to her mother with her big blue eyes, peaches and cream complexion and her beautiful smile. Anna also acted like Dixie. She had inherited her mother's mannerisms, sense of humor and caring nature as well.

"Well listen, I've got to go you guys." Anna stood up.

"Where are you off to?" Tad asked.

"I told you before. Grandma asked me to come over to help fix her computer and in return she's going to teach me how to bake those cookies, that mom used to make us all the time, you know Grandma Kate's special recipe?" Anna explained.

"Oh right. Well drive safely ok. The roads aren't great. And call me if your going to stay over night." Tad said.

"I will, I will." Anna smiled and kissed her dad on the cheek. "See you guys later." She said as she walked out.

"Bye sweetie." Tad called out and then stared up at the sky but was actually looking at the ceiling. "She's all you Dix." He said sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna arrived at the Chandler Mansion the next night ten minutes earlier then when she had been told to be there. She knocked on the door and Winifred answered.

"Hi Winnie." Anna smiled at the Chandler's housekeeper. Winifred had been working for Adam since JR was a baby. She was probably the highest paid housekeeper in all of Pennsylvania, but for all the stuff she had to go through, she deserved it.

"Ms. Martin. Mr. Chandler is expecting you." Winifred smiled warmly at Anna.

"Thanks, but Winifred you can call me Anna. I don't mind really." Anna smiled at her.

"Sorry Ms. Anna." Winifred replied. "I will tell Mr. Chandler you are here."

"No need to, he knows." JR's voice echoed down the stairs. "Hey sis." He smiled at her and then looked at Winifred. "You can go Winnie." Winifred obediently head toward the kitchen.

"Mr. Chandler." Anna laughed. "Maybe that's what I should call you."

"Don't even think about it. I don't know why Winifred even insists on it." JR laughed as he lead Anna into the living room.

"Ok then." Anna laughed. "So where's Babe?"

"Upstairs getting ready and getting Little A ready. Are you sure your going to be ok?" JR asked his sister. "You can stay here at the mansion if you want too."

Anna shook her head. "As beautiful as this house is, it kind of gives me the creeps."

JR laughed knowingly when Adam walked in.

"And that would be why." Anna laughed.

"Well well, Anna Martin. I heard you were going to be babysitting my grandson." Adam said.

Anna turned to face Adam. "That's right Mr. Chandler."

"Well just don't take him to wherever you and your posse go." Adam warned.

Anna rolled her eyes. She had had many run ins with Adam Chandler over the years and wasn't about to let him spoil her good mood.

"I can assure you I won't, and saying posse is so last century." Anna said and both she and JR burst out laughing at the look on Adam's face.

"More and more like your mother everyday." Adam huffed as he left the room.

"Thank you." Anna laughed as she called after him. She turned back to her brother. "Now where were we?"

"You were about to tell me where it is you plan on taking my son." JR said.

"Oh right, well we have a play date with Emma Lavery and Kathy and then were going to head back to my house and watch a movie."

"Nothing rated R!" JR exclaimed.

Anna shook her head. "Don't worry dad gave me the lecture before he left. Besides I would never expose a kid that young to those kind of movies, unlike what you and Jamie did to me."

"It wasn't that bad." JR said.

"JR I was 5 and you and Jamie stole one of dads horror movies with naked women in them."

"Well they were only partially naked. Besides it wasn't like it was anything you hadn't seen before." JR ran a hand through his hair. "Besides do you remember the lecture I got from mom because of that?"

"Yep not to mention the fact that you got grounded for a month and weren't allowed to leave the house. I got stuck having to entertain you and Jamie the entire time." Anna said.

"And you enjoyed every minute of it. Face it Ann, you're a born performer."

"I guess….so what's taking Babe so long?" Anna asked.

"Good question." JR checked the time just as Babe walked in holding Little A's hand.

JR bent down to his sons level. "Hey Little A. Look who's here to see you. It's Auntie Anna."

The little boys face lit up as he looked up at his Aunt and reached up to be held. Anna picked him up and placed him on her hip.

"Geez Little Man, your almost too big to be carried." Anna laughed.

"I'm almost 4." He said holding up 4 fingers.

"I know." Anna laughed. "So what do you say we leave these two lovebirds, I mean your parents alone for awhile and go have some fun of our own."

Little Adam clapped his hands together. "What are we going to do?"

"Well I was talking to Annie and Julia and they said they would like to have you over at Wildwind for a play date with Kathy and Emma." Anna said.

"Really cool. Emma's my girlfriend." Little A said causing them all to laugh.

"Really, and why not Kathy?" Babe asked her son.

"Because that would be weird." Little A said simply leaving everyone a little puzzled, but they chose to let it go.

"See what you've done sis? You've gone and got my son a girlfriend before he's even started kindergarten." JR laughed.

"Well forgive me." Anna smiled. "Now we better be going. See you two later." She gave them a wink as she walked out.

"That sister of yours is something else." Babe smiled.

"She sure is." JR agreed.

A half hour later Anna and Little A were at Wildwind. Anna was talking to Julia and Annie as the kids played. She and Julia had gotten pretty close when Julia was dating Jamie.

"So how is that brother of yours?" Julia asked.

"Pretty good. He's coming back to town soon. He said Africa's nice and the kids are great but he misses home." Anna said.

"Well you must be pretty happy. I know you've missed having Jamie around. And then there's your dad." Julia said.

"Yeah he's something else. Ever since Jamie left he has been wanting to hang out more and more, its annoying."

"Well he just misses your brother, he needs someone to hang out with." Annie said.

"I guess your right. God its times like these I miss my mom." Anna sighed sadly.

"I know sweetie, I know." Julia reached over and hugged the young girl.

As the three continued to talk Little Adam walked over to his aunt.

"Auntie Anna, look what I found." He said holding up a newspaper.

"What is it? A newspaper?" Anna said confused.

"Read it." Little A urged her.

Anna looked at the newspaper headline. It was dated with the current date. It was the Pinevalley Bulletin. The Headline caught her attention. It read.

Switzerland Police Find Car Belonging to Missing American Citizen

Anna continued to read the article and stared at it in complete shock. She was more then convinced it had something to do with her mother. It didn't say specifically but the story sounded familiar.

"Anna what is it?" Julia asked.

"Julia can I borrow your phone? I need to call my brother."

Julia quickly nodded.

Anna dialed JR's number and got an answer. "JR!"

"Anna what is it? Is something wrong with Little A?" He asked.

"No, but you might want to come home and fast. I've got something important to show you. It really can't wait. Meet me at my dads house as soon as you can." Anna said.

"Ok I'll be right there." JR said and hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

JR arrived at Tad's House a couple hours later. He had dropped off Babe at the Chandler Mansion. He knocked on the door and waited for Anna to answer it. She opened after the second knock.

"Good you're here." She said taking him by the arm and practically dragging him inside. Little Adam was playing on the floor with some toys.

"What's wrong?" JR asked. "Why did you want me to come back so fast?" JR asked as he sat down on the couch right beside where his son was playing. He ruffled his hair and then turned his attention back to his sister.

Anna pulled out the newspaper article and handed it to her brother. "Look at this."

JR looked at the headline and shrugged. "So what's the big deal? The car that was found belonged to an American tourist, big whoop."

"Read the article you moron." Anna said rather forcefully.

JR scanned the article and his eyes widened as he read the contents.

"Now do you see the big deal?" Anna asked.

"This sounds exactly like mom's story. The car they found was over an embankment right outside of Zurich, Switzerland." JR looked at her and then shook his head. "It still doesn't prove this car belonged to mom."

Anna nodded in agreement. "But look at what else I found." Anna handed him a couple of other documents.

JR looked at them. "Where did you find this stuff?"

"I used dad's computer and I searched them. Look at this one." Anna pointed to the one in JR's left hand. "Missing Jane Doe Found On Side of Road in Zurich." Then she pointed to the next one. "Pregnant Women Brought to Clinic In Zurich."

"Ok, but it doesn't prove these are even related." JR said trying to be realistic.

"I know but if you really read these articles you'd realize these stories sound pretty similar." Anna said.

"Ok even if these stories are related, do you really think this could be about mom?" JR asked.

Anna nodded. "Yeah JR I really do."

"How could you be so sure?" JR asked trying not to get his hopes up.

"It's a feeling…no more like a gut instinct." Anna said.

"Really, your basing all this on a feeling?"

"Well yeah kind of and I know it sounds completely insane but it could be true." Anna said. "I never told anyone this before but even after we found out what happened to mom and everyone said she was dead, I didn't believe it. I mean I told myself it was true, but I never really believed it. Do you understand what I mean?" Anna asked.

"Yeah I do Ann because I felt the same way." JR said. "It was something I never wanted to tell anyone because I was afraid they would think I was a mental case or something. But you and I were connected to mom so much so that its almost as if we could always tell when something was wrong or not."

"That's exactly how I feel." Anna replied.

"So if this does turn out to be mom? What do we do? We don't even know if she really is still alive." JR said.

"JR both these articles say that the women was brought to a clinic in Zurich and that she was pregnant and in a coma." Anna said.

"Anna I know you're a really optimistic person but please could you be realistic for awhile. These articles could be old. If that women they found was mom and was in a coma, she could still have died." JR said.

"No, I refuse to believe that. Besides you're the one who brought up that connection. Do you think mom is dead? And be honest."

JR was silent for a minute before shaking his head hesitantly. "No I don't think so."

"Neither do I, which is why I booked a plane ticket on the next flight to Zurich Switzerland. I leave tomorrow at 9 a.m." Anna said.

JR just stared at her completely shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

JR was stunned at what his sister had just told him. "Anna, you can't just pack up and take the next flight to Switzerland."

Anna looked at him like he was crazy. "And why not?" She asked.

"Because.." He paused for a moment. "Because you've got responsibilities here, you've got family…you know Tad, and besides your too young to be going half way across the world on your own."

Anna rolled her eyes. "I don't have that many responsibilities. I don't start University till next fall and since I'm working at The Comeback, I'm sure Krystal wouldn't mind me leaving for awhile, besides other employees complain about not having enough hours so they can take my shifts. As for Dad, he will be fine for a few days or weeks. I'll call him every chance I get to let him know I'm ok."

JR looked at her and realized that she had pretty much worked everything out. "Ok well I still think your way to young and what about money? It costs to go to Europe you know."

"No really? I had no idea." Anna said sarcastically suddenly sounding like Tad. "Look big brother, you're starting to sound more like my father. I'm 18 and I do have some money saved up from work and other things."

"I still don't like it. What if something happens to you over there? How would we know how to contact you?" JR asked.

"It's called a cell phone genius." Anna said pulling hers out of her back pocket and holding it up. "Now if this conversation is finished, I'd say your son here needs to go home to bed and I need to pack." Anna said as she patted Little A's head.

JR stood and watched her for a few seconds before picking up his son. "What times your flight again, Anna?

Anna looked at skeptically. "9. Why? You can't stop me from going JR! I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know that. And I won't." JR assured her.

"You won't? What's the catch?"

"The only reason I'm letting you go is because I'm going with you." JR said.

"You can't be serious. You want to come with me? You're going to just drop everything and fly across the Atlantic Ocean with your sister." Anna said suspiciously.

"Yes." He nodded. "I want mom back just as much as you do and if this is the way to get her back then I will do anything."

"What about Babe and Little A? What about trying to get Chandler Enterprises back from Zach Slater?" Anna asked.

"As you said before about Tad, Babe and Little A can survive for a couple of weeks. And Dad can work on Chandler Enterprises."

Anna smiled at him and hugged him. "Gotta say big bro, you never cease to surprise me."

"Listen, I'm going to drop Little Adam off at home and do a few things, I will be back tomorrow morning to pick you up to go to the airport." JR said.

"Sounds like a plan." Anna smiled.

"What are you going to tell Tad?" JR asked.

"I'll just tell him I'm going on a trip with you, but that where not sure where were going or how long we will be there." Anna said.

"He'll never go for that."

Anna nodded. "I know, but he'll have too. He has to let me grow up, and that is going to happen sooner rather than later."

"Whatever you say sis." JR shrugged then smiled. "See ya tomorrow."

Anna smiled back at him and for the first time in 5 years, everything felt right with the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day JR picked Anna up at her house and they drove to the airport. After getting through security and customs they awaited their flight number to be called.

"Why did you insist on taking this flight? We could have taken the Chandler Jet and been there in half the time and wouldn't have had to go through all that hassle." JR complained.

Anna laughed at her brother. "One because I always swore I would never take or use anything of Chandler value and two your just complaining because you got stopped during security, which may I remind you is your own fault."

JR shrugged and then gave her a look that said to forget about it. "Did you talk to your dad this morning?"

Anna shook her head. "He didn't get home till late last night and he was having trouble getting Jenny to go to sleep. I didn't want to bug him. I left a note for him this morning."

"Anna." JR said. "Tad is going to flip out."

Anna looked at him and then made a face. "Yeah I know. But I'm prepared to deal with the consequences."

"Well you better be…and when he finds out that I was helping you all along…" JR stopped mid-sentence.

"You'll be looking forward to those consequences too." Anna laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Just then they heard a cell phone ringing. JR realized it was his.

"Uh oh…Anna its Tad." JR said with a look of fear on his face.

Anna rolled her eyes. "My dad did always have the best timing, or maybe I should say the worst." She looked at her brother who was still staring at the phone. "Well answer it."

"No way, he's your dad." JR said.

"You're phone."

"Fine!" JR answered.

"JR, please god tell me you know where your sister is." Tads voice could be heard on the other line.

"Yeah Tad, relax she's right here with me." JR looked at Anna.

"Thank god. I tried her phone but I couldn't get in touch with her. She left me some note this morning saying she was going away with you for a few weeks. What's that all about?" Tad asked.

"Oh you know, it was just kind of one of those spur of the moment decisions. We thought we needed a break from Pinevalley for awhile and I told her I was going to Europe and she decided to come with me. Totally her decision, I swear" JR said.

"Of course it was." Tad said knowingly. Like Dixie, Anna could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. "Is she there with you right now?"

"Yeah. You want to talk to her?" JR asked.

"Yes." Tad said.

"Anna, your dad." JR said and handed the phone to his sister.

"Hi daddy." Anna said using her most innocent sounding voice.

"Anna, what was going through your head?" Tad asked.

"Dad, I swear I thought this through ok. I just really need a break from everything for awhile. It has nothing to do with you ok." Anna crossed her fingers behind her back knowing full well it had everything to do with her father. "I've already worked everything out with work and everything else. Please dad, don't try and stop me."

"Honey, why half way across the world?" Tad asked still sounding very concerned.

"Because…I don't know I guess cause I heard JR was going and it seemed like the perfect opportunity. Look I'll be back in a few weeks and we can talk about my punishment then ok?" Anna asked.

Tad knew he really had no choice but to let her go. She was an adult now and would go whether he liked it or not. "Ok but please just be careful and stay with your brother. And Ann, no boys."

Anna laughed. "Deal. I love you dad."

"Love you to Anna-banana. Be good."

With that he hung up and Anna handed back JR's phone.

"He's still letting you go?" JR asked surprised.

"Well I think he realized he really had no choice. I'm a grown-up." Anna said sounding a little sad.

"What are we going to tell him about mom?" JR asked.

Anna shrugged. "For the time being nothing. There was a reason I didn't tell Dad that we think mom is alive."

"And that would be?"

"I didn't want him to have to suffer through another loss if this happens to be a dead end." Anna said. "If he found out he would get his hopes up and then if it wasn't true, he would be left to grieve all over again."

"Well what about you? Are you prepared to deal with the fact that mom really could be gone?" JR asked.

Anna nodded. "I've had time to think this through. If mom is really gone, I will be upset of course, but I won't go off the deep end like dad might."

"Same here." JR said.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked. "JR I didn't want to bring this up but with your alcohol problems I feel obligated too."

"Anna, I promise I won't go back to drinking ok. I've dealt with that demon and its not coming back anytime soon. I swear." JR said.

Just then the flight attendant called their flight number. "Now boarding for Flight 819 to Zurich, Switzerland."

"Are you ready for this?" JR asked.

Anna nodded. "Whatever's out there, I'm ready for."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The flight to Switzerland took approximately 8 hours. JR spent the majority of the time sleeping while Anna researched.

"Anna what are you doing?" JR asked his sister.

"I'm researching all the hospitals in the Zurich area. None of them have reported a Jane Doe in the last decade." Anna sighed feeling slightly discouraged.

"Well don't let that get you down ok. Look did you try researching smaller clinics?" JR suggested.

Anna nodded. "Yeah and nothing." Then she got an idea. "Well that newspaper did say that the car was found in a place outside of Zurich so maybe…"

JR interrupted her. "Hey wait, hand me that article about the pregnant women."

Anna gave him a confused look and then rummaged through her bag and pulled out the paper.

JR stared at it until he found the part he was looking for. "Look here, this paper says the woman was found near the town of Kloten. That's right outside of Zurich."

Anna grabbed the paper from him. "JR, you're a genius." Anna laughed and hugged her brother before typing in the name of the town into her computer.

JR laughed glad to see his sister smile again. "Thanks I try."

"Uh-huh, ever thought about becoming a P.I.? You could join Dad and Aidan in their P.I. quarters." Anna said without even looking at him.

J.R. shook his head. "Nah, I think that's more your calling little sis."

Anna shrugged. "Whatever you say." She then clicked on a link and read through it. "I think I found something."

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"There's this small clinic in Kloten. Its run by Doctor Schreiber and his wife Elsa." Anna said.

"And?" JR asked not quite understanding her point.

"Well they're the only clinic in the area." Anna explained.

"Ok. Have they reported caring for a Jane Doe?" JR asked.

"It doesn't say, but I'm going to suggest that's the first place we look." Anna said.

JR only nodded.

Two hours later they were in a car that JR had rented from the airport heading for Kloten.

"Do you have any idea where you are going?" Anna asked.

He shrugged. "Not exactly but this thing has GPS navigation so we should be ok."

"Should of let me drive." Anna said with a shake of her head.

"Shut up." He said looking for signs.

Meanwhile in a clinic in Munich, Germany.

Dr. Hans Kallenbach looked over his patient for the hundredth time that day. She was a 40 year old woman who actually looked to be in her late twenties. She was beautiful with long strawberry blonde hair and had an angel like quality about her. She may have been in a coma for the past few years but she seemed to have a glow about her, like nothing he'd ever seen. She had arrived at this practice after being in a clinic in Kloten, Switzerland for a year and a half. When the doctor there had done everything he could for the young women he had sent her to Dr. Kallenbach.

Dr. Kallenbach had spent the last 3 and a half years watching over and caring for this woman and still had no idea who she was. He had done his research but had evidently come up with nothing about a missing lady fitting her description. He had called her angel for the past few years because that's what she reminded him of. It didn't make sense that she didn't wake up because all her vital signs were good it was just her brain waves that didn't seem to be.

He often wondered if she had a family. People who had been looking for her but had come up with nothing. But if she did, then why hadn't she been reported missing. A lady this beautiful ought to have at least one man in her life. Why had nobody looked for her? Did she have children? If so did they know their mother was alive? Were they even alive?

Dr. Kallenbach had been told the women was in a car accident but nothing more. He didn't know whether she had children or anyone in the car with her. He did know she had been pregnant at the time of the wreck but he had been told she lost the baby.

He looked at her and shook his head sadly. He had made her his number one priority for the last few years, even though he had many nurses who cared for her as well. Everyone loved the mystery girl even though she had never so much as said a word to them. Dr. Kallenbach was to be retiring his practice but he had made a promise to this woman that he would find her family before that happened.

"Angel, please open those beautiful eyes and tell me your story." He whispered as she continued in her deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anna and JR finally arrived in Kloten. The town had seemed to appear out of nowhere, nestled in a mountain area. There was a big church at the foot of the town and over the hills the city of Zurich could be seen. Anna searched and found the exact address of the town doctor's clinic and they pulled the car up to a large stone house surrounded by trees.

"This looks like a house." JR studied.

"No really, Sherlock." Anna laughed. "Gives new meaning to the term private practice."

"No kidding." JR smirked. "Well should we give it a try or what?"

Anna nodded. "You first."

"Why me? This whole thing was your bright idea." JR said.

"Exactly, I'm the one who got us here. I've done all the work so far, now its your turn. Do you want mom back or don't you?" Anna asked knowing that would get to him.

JR sighed. "Fine, lets do this." He said as he knocked on the big wooden door.

A few moments later a old man of average height and build appeared at the window. He opened the door and was surprised to find the two.

"Yes." He answered not sure what language they spoke.

JR was relieved, at least the guy seem to know English. "Excuse me sir, but I'm JR Chandler and this is my sister Anna."

The man's expression changed to that of a large smile. "Well welcome. American's?" He asked

"Yes." Anna responded.

The man nodded. "Please come in. What can I do for the two of you?" He asked, his accent thick.

Anna and JR entered the building and looked around. It seemed much large on the inside then the outside. There was a small foyer and an office to the left. On the right side was a staircase. Straight ahead was a long hallway with many rooms, that one could only assume were where the patients were kept.

"Nice place you got here." JR said.

The man smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself." He held out his hand to JR. "I'm Doctor Erik Schreiber."

JR took his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

The Doctor then took Anna's hand and kissed it gently. Anna blushed.

JR shot a look at his sister who simply shrugged.

"What can I help you with?" The Doctor asked.

Anna took a locket out from her pocket and opened it up. "Were looking for this woman."

The Doctor took the locket from the young girl's hands and stared at it. His eyes soon lit up.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere." He directed his comment toward Anna who looked confused.

"What do you mean?" JR asked.

"You." He pointed to Anna. "Look just like her."

It was Anna's turn to speak. "Who?"

"This woman in the picture." He said as he handed Anna's locket back.

"You know our mother?" JR asked.

"Well in a sense yes I did."

"What are you talking about? Either you know her or you didn't" JR said getting irritated.

"JR calm down." Anna warned. "How did you know her?" Anna asked.

"I took care of her for awhile, after she was brought in from an accident." Dr. Schreiber continued. "Maybe you could tell me her name."

"Dixie Martin. Well actually Dixie Cooney Martin is what she went by." JR said.

The Doctor nodded. "A beautiful, yet odd name."

"Maybe we could tell you our story and you could tell us yours?" Anna asked.

The Doctor nodded.

An hour later the stories had been told and everyone was left in a state of shock.

"So our mother is alive?" Anna asked.

"As far as I know she is." Dr. Schreiber said. "She's not here though."

"What do you mean?" JR asked.

"She's in a clinic in Munich, where I originally come from. A friend of mine owns a practice there and when I had done all I could for the young women, I sent her there."

"So your saying that if we flew down to Munich and went to this clinic that would we find our mother…alive and well?" Anna asked.

"Well not exactly well. She is in a coma, dear girl." The doctor said.

"You have to give us the address, please." Anna said her hopes increasing with every passing second.

"Of course. I'd be glad to help. You have been such a help to me." Dr. Schreiber exclaimed.

"How? You're the one who has helped us." JR said.

"Well you see for the past 5 years I have wondered who this beautiful women was and now I am able to put a name to a face, that helps me greatly, and to know she has to such caring children puts me at ease."

"Dr. if we could ask your help with one more thing." Anna asked.

"What Ms. Anna, anything you ask for shall be granted."

"Could you tell us what happened to our sister?" Anna asked. "Kate, my mom was pregnant with her when she got into that accident."

"Well Miss. I'm sorry I can't help you there. You see, I did know your mother had been pregnant…"

"Are you saying that the baby didn't survive the accident?" JR interrupted.

"Well I assumed the baby had already been born and died. There was no baby when she was brought in, at least not that I saw." Dr. Schreiber said.

"Oh my god…JR…Kate." Anna cried. "She died."

"We don't know that for sure Ann, she could have been born and then taken." JR said.

"Well who would kidnap a baby?" Anna asked.

JR turned his attention back to Doctor Schreiber. "Can you describe the man who brought our mom in?"

He nodded. "Tall, darker skinned, dark hair, brown mischievous eyes."

That was all JR needed to hear. "David Hayward."

Anna looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it Anna, Hayward was the one whisked mom of to Switzerland. He was the one who was keeping tabs on her."

Anna nodded. "So you think Hayward ran mom off the road and took Kate?"

"Anna, I don't want to think that even he could do something like this, but what was Hayward's number one goal from the beginning?"

"To get back at Dad." Anna said and then she put two and two together. "So what better way to do that then to use mom and Kate."

"Precisely." JR said and turned to the doctor. "Thank, really thanks for everything."

"Just find your mother." Dr. Schreiber smiled at them then showed them to the door. Before they left he gave them one last smile. "And never let her go." He called after them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

JR and Anna had managed to catch the Red Eye to Munich. It was only an hour long flight, but it felt more like a million. Anna had spent the entire time on her computer researching the name of the doctor who was taking care of her mom. As it turned out he had a long history of helping people who others had deemed helpless, kind of like a less evil version of David Hayward.

JR on the other hand had been brainstorming all the ways he was going to take Hayward down and make him suffer. Hayward had done so horrible things before but this was by far the worst. Anna could sense what her brother was thinking by the look in his eyes.

"JR come out of it would you. Hayward will suffer believe me, but now is not the time be plotting revenge." Anna said.

"Yeah well you just wait till Tad finds out about this. Hayward will suffer like never before." JR smirked.

Anna rolled her eyes as one of the flight attendants voices came over the intercom.

"We will be landing in Munich in approximately 10 minutes." The voice said in a thick German accent that was hard to understand.

"Did you hear that JR, were only 10 minutes away from mom." Anna said sounding happier than she had been in years.

Meanwhile at Doctor Kallenbach's clinic.

Dr. Kallenbach had been sitting at his patient's bedside for approximately three hours. He had experience what he deemed to be a miracle. The women's eyes remained shut but her brain seemed to be showing some slight activity, and he had sworn she had moved her hand. He was beginning to think this mystery lady was beginning to wake up and in time would be able to tell him who she was.

"Please Angel, tell me who you are so I can find your family." He whispered.

"Doctor, you have a couple of visitors." One of the nurses said grinning widely.

"Who is it? Another patient?" Dr. Kallenbach asked.

The nurse shook her head. "They say they are looking for a woman, they said something about Jane Doe." The nurse said not exactly who Jane Doe was.

The Doctor nodded understanding what this nurse didn't. "Thank you." He smiled and walked out to the waiting room.

He saw a young girl and a man who looked to be her brother sitting in the room staring at the wall. He couldn't take his eyes off the girl, she looked so familiar, yet he didn't know why.

"I hear you are looking for something?" Dr. Kallenbach asked.

The man stood, smiled and nodded. His blue eyes twinkling, they looked very familiar as well.

"I'm JR Chandler and this is my sister…" He pointed to Anna as she stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"Anna…Anna Martin." She said.

"Pleased to meet you. Do I know you?" Dr. Kallenbach asked. "You look familiar. Both of you do."

"I don't see why, we've never met." JR said.

"Unless you've seen this woman in the picture." She said as she handed him her locket with Dixie's picture inside.

Dr. Kallenbach had to do a double take. He was shocked. This was a picture of the woman he had been caring for. Her loved ones had found him.

"I know this woman." He said and handed the locket back. "Who is she to you?"

Anna smiled getting more and more confident. "She is our mother."

Dr. Kallenbach nodded now understanding why these two people looked so familiar to him.

"You say you know her. Have you seen her recently?" JR asked.

He nodded. "I've been taking care of her for years. She is right here in this building."

Anna then went on the explain the situation to him. He found himself feeling very sympathetic to these two kids. They weren't exactly kids anymore, but they still needed a mother.

"Can you tell us where she is?" Anna asked.

"I can do better then that, I can show you." He said. "Right this way."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

JR and Anna followed the Doctor down a long hallway and finally came to a large door at the end.

"Is this it?" JR asked.

The Doctor nodded. "She's right through there." He pointed and then left the two alone.

"Anna, are you ready for this?" JR asked his sister concerned by her sudden silence.

Anna only nodded her hands shaking slightly.

JR smiled. "Look whatever we find on the other side of this door….just don't worry. If it really is mom then we'll do whatever it takes to get her well."

Anna smiled and then reached over and hugged him. "I know, I just pray its her and that she's ok."

"Me too." He took his sisters arm and reached for the handle. "Ready?"

"Ready." Anna smiled.

They opened a door to reveal a large, very open room. There was a large window at the very centre and another one on the right wall. Both windows showcased a beautiful view of Germany. The room contained two machines as well. One was a heart monitor, the other was used for detecting brainwaves. The windows and machines were not what captured Anna and JR's attention, it was the small bed and what it contained.

Through the window the sun shone brightly. It highlighted the face of a beautiful women, that JR and Anna immediately recognized.

"Mom." Anna said quietly as tears sprang to her eyes and she clung to her brother's arm in order to keep from passing out.

JR wasn't any better then his sister, tears had formed in his eyes as soon as he laid eyes on his mother for the first time in 5 years. She still looked pretty much exactly the same. She had not aged at all, the only difference was her hair. Her strawberry blonde hair was much longer then it had been when she left town, flowing down past her shoulders. He couldn't see her eyes, but he knew all the proof he needed to prove his mother had survived the accident stared him right in the face.

He quickly turned his attention back to his sister who by now had pulled a chair up beside the bed and was now holding onto her mother's hand, which contained an IV drip. JR pulled the chair up on the other side and took his mother's other hand. Anna was sitting and silently praying and thanking god for bring Dixie back to them. She then smiled at her brother and whispered: "She's back JR. Not just her memory, she's back."

JR nodded but knew there was also a chance Dixie would never be the same again and that she may not even remember what happened or even who she was. He prayed that didn't happen. He didn't think he or Anna could take it if that happened. But JR knew that being the older brother also meant that he had a duty to protect his little sister and if that meant being realistic then so be it.

"Anna you have to remember she is still in a coma and may never wake up. If she does she may have amnesia, you heard the doctor." JR said.

Anna nodded. "I know your right, but you also heard the doctor say that he felt her finger move and she has shown some brain activity. Maybe she knew deep down that we were coming, maybe she's waking up for us."

JR only nodded. "My sister the eternal optimist." He muttered to himself so Anna wouldn't hear him.

"What did you say?" Anna asked.

JR looked at his mom then at his sister. "Nothing…nothing important anyways. Look I'm going to go talk to Dr. Kallenbach and I'll be back." He stood up and walked out of the room.

Anna sat and stared at her mom for a few minutes before starting to talk to her. She had always heard people say that if you talk to people who are comatose, sometimes they heard you so maybe it was worth a try.

"Hey mama." Anna began. "It's me Anna. God I've missed you. We've all missed you. JR, me, Jamie and Dad as well as all the other people who love you. When they told us you were dead, none of us could accept it. Daddy hasn't been able to move on, well at least not completely. He's never been able to love another women the way he loved you. He's never really looked at another women the same way."

Anna looked down then back at her mom, stroking her mothers hair. "There was Krystal, but she never even came close to comparing to you. They have a baby together from a one night stand…Jenny. You'd love her, she's so beautiful. She looks a lot like dad. Krystal's been a great friend to dad over the years. Friend, that's it, I promise you. I used to hate her, I thought she was taking your place. Heck I even left town to get away from her. But sooner or later I realized that she really was only there to help, to be a friend. Now I don't mind, actually I even like her. She's nice and her daughter Babe is great. She's JR's wife and the mother of his child, Little Adam. I know what your thinking who names a kid that." Anna laughed. "But he's the cutest little boy on the planet. And Jenny's the cutest little girl besides Kathy. That's this little girl who I've gotten close to over the last year. She's Julia's adopted daughter. But she's great, she's kind of what I always imagine Kate to look like. Blonde hair, big blue eyes and beautiful smile. People always say we look alike, but I really don't see it. You'd adore that little girl as much as me and dad do. I really wish you'd wake up, to tell me to stop rambling." Anna then looked down knowing her mother wouldn't respond. Suddenly a song came to her and she started to sing a verse.

"What you got if you ain't got love, the kind that you just want to give away, its ok to open up go ahead and let the light shine through, I know its hard on a rainy day you want to shut the world out and just be left alone, don't run out on your faith."

It was then that Anna heard somebody whisper. "I've always loved your voice, sweetheart."

Anna's head shot up and her eyes widened as tears began to pour from her eyes. "M….mom." She whispered as her mother's blue eyes, eyes identical to hers, stared back at her.


End file.
